1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for collecting scents from a scene and enabling trained dogs to sniff the collected scent and then hunt for criminals or missing persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Copending application Ser. No. 11/545,941, filed on Oct. 12, 2006, now Pat. No. 7,448,288, discloses an improved scent transfer device for collecting evidence at a crime scene. The device comprises an air inflator having a gas cartridge, the inflator being coupled to an air amplifier. A holder having a sterile pad positioned therein is secured to the air amplifier. When gas from the cartridge is expelled into the air amplifier, a vacuum is created at the end of the air amplifier where the pad holder is attached, enabling a user, when the pad holder is positioned near an area to be examined, to collect the scent on the pad. The pad can then be removed and stored in an evidence bag. The device of the present invention is light weight and does not require mechanical parts, such as a motor and batteries. In addition, the use of gas cartridges eliminates the necessity of using air to create the vacuum which could contaminate the pad and also enables the generated vacuum to be precisely metered each time the device is used.
What is desired is to provide a scent transfer device which is an improvement to the device shown in the '941 application wherein the pad holder is more secure to the device and an extension holder is provided, when necessary, to provide an extension mechanism whereby the scent holder device can be used in more varied environments. In addition, what is desired is to provide a housing that is ergonomic and which incorporates the basic components of the scent transfer unit.